


One Word: Dragons

by Oragami



Series: Broken, Chained and Clinging to Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Possible Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is still dying from not enough sleep because of Lucifer and there is nothing Gabriel can do to help. One word prompt: Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word: Dragons

Gabriel hated himself.

He had to stand by and watch Sam slowly die. Nothing he could do was keeping his brother out of Sam’s head. There was one time he thought he had succeeded, but that lasted all of maybe two days. That was two and a half months ago, and the last two nights of uninterrupted sleep he had had.

But he still peeked in on Sam’s dreams (“Or nightmares,"Gabriel reminded himself), and he was always there the next morning. Tonight, he was being chased by dozens of dragon…things. And Gabriel had to just stand there, his heart breaking the entire time. They caught up to him, tearing him to pieces…

Sam shot up, nearly knocking Gabriel out of the bed. He was breathing hard, eyes darting around the room.

"Hey…Sam, it’s ok…” Gabriel said softly, pulling Sam into a hug. “You’re ok..”

Slowly, Sam’s breathing calmed down, his heart slowed.

“Gabriel..I…I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I can’t keep going on like this.”

“Ssshh…I’ll find a way, you know I will. Just lay down for a bit, ok? I need to go somewhere, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Sam nodded, unwrapping Gabriel’s arms from around him and laying down. Since sleep was an impossible thing, he fumbled for the remote and turned the TV on to some infomercial for a blender.

Gabriel flew off to some cliff somewhere in the world, and stared up at the sky.

“I know you can do something Father. Why aren’t you? Hasn’t he gone through enough?” One of Gabriel’s fists pounded into the ground. “If it meant…” Gabriel sighed. “If it meant giving up my own life to keep Sam alive, I would do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Came from here right http://squirrellystiles.tumblr.com/post/31576143469/sam-is-still-dying-from-not-enough-sleep-from
> 
> I have no idea how dragons tie into this, so if you find out, can you tell me?


End file.
